The World as We Knew It
by knifethrumyheart
Summary: Hermoine's cousin, Annalise is a agent for the Wizards Secrect Agency and has been sent to protect Draco and Blaise from evil! summery sucks just read!
1. Prologue

The day he came into my life dawned bright and sunny, of course I was already awake and had run four miles before the sun rose. All my life I had wanted to be an agent and today I would graduate and be assigned a mission. I took a quick shower and jumped into my '05 black convertible jaguar, blasting green day as I drove to the training center. I pulled up to the gate and flashed the guard my badge, "Congrats Miss Granger or should I say Agent Granger"

"Not an agent yet, Mr. Smith" I said as I drove on through. At the ceremony, not only did I get my diploma for completing the course, I was also given and extra plaque, not only was I the only girl in my class I was the youngest agent to graduate ever. I was Annalsie Granger, a normal 16 year old witch, with a mission to become a W.S.A agent. O.k. so maybe not so normal, yes I am a witch. Also before the questions start, Hermione is my cousin, enough said. So on with the story!

A/N: WSA stands for Wizard Secret Agency! Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Mission What?

"Welcome Agent Granger, are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes, sir"

"Your mission is to protect and gain information from, Princes Draco and Blaise of Vaseilles. Their father is King Lucius of Vaseilles, a small but powerful island in Indonesia. Their father supports both sides, allowing both to conduct business on his island; in turn he gets to live through the war without choosing sides. Recently one of his close friends, a Deatheater, turned in another more powerful Deatheater. Obioulsy Lord Voldemort is very mad at the friend and the friend is in hiding at the palace. The boys have recently broken up with long time girlfriends and go clubbing quite frequently, last night Blaise was almost hit with a curse from a distance, he was not hurt but his father is worried and a friend of mine so I said I would send an agent to protect the boys. You will be Natasha a potential convert to the dark side's daughter, and will be sharing the west wing with the boys; your room will be in the middle, of the boy's rooms. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, your plane will be leaving in three hours, sorry for the short notice, Lucius wanted some one the boys age"

"The boy's age? But then isn't clubbing illegal?"

"The drinking age in Vaseilles is 16, now read this folder it contains information on the boys and do change you outfit into something more…"

"Revealing?"

"Yes, that was the word I was looking for"

"Righty-o then, goodbye, sir"

"Goodbye"

Anna walks out of the center, gets in her car, and drives home. Once home she takes another shower, and starts reading the folder.

'Holy crap their hott! Alli would die to go on this with me, but I can't bring any friends, the island is soooo pretty. The guys are like complete opposite, Blaise-cute, preppy and sweet, Draco-sexxy, Goth and a bad boy…ooer my favie'

She thinks as her phone rings, she puts the folder down and starts to pack, while choosing something to wear on the plane.

"Yellow it's a color"

"No shit Sherlock, wow I'm talking to a real smart one here, are you sure you didn't give one of those agent guys money, cause I'm just not seeing how they let you in"

"Alli, hey girlie"

"Sup my woman, hey ya wanna come celebrate tonite, I'm dragging myself away from the T.V. long enough to party"

"Wow babe, that's big, isn't Elijah on tonite?"

"Yuppers, but I will drag my drooling self away long enough to party with you!"

"Can't"

"And, why?"

"I have a mission; I'm leaving in an hour, holy crap! I don't have anything to wear help!"

"Calm down and tell me were you are going, wear the shirt Billy sent you and your black and baby blue plaid mini"

"Can't tell you and thanks for the suggestion, now boots w/fishnets or flipflops?"

"Boots with fishnets, smoky eyes and a wee bit of lippie now go or you'll be late, I'll call you later and you can tell me then, bye"

Anna hangs up the phone and thinks 'Damn her I thought I was going to get away with not telling, she is going to kill me!" Anna is dressed in a black tank w/baby blue letters that read 'I fucked the lead singer of Green Day….and the lead guitarist, bass and drummer on the front and American Idiot tour on the back' and afore mentioned skirt and makeup. She grabs her suitcase and Yorkshire terrier Prissy, jumps in the car and speeds to the airport, barley making it. She boards the plane last and off to Vaseilles she goes!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Vaseilles, Dinner, and Convos

"Agent Granger, wake up, we're almost there and we have to debrief you"

"Huh…oh right I'm awake"

"Right, so here is your new cell phone, you can keep your old one but this one is so we can reach you anywhere with new updates"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome and good luck, we're here."

As Anna steps off the plane she sees King Lucius and starts walking toward him, as he eyes her clothes.

"Ahh Miss Zambini, did you have a nice plane ride?"

"Yes, thank you"

"I am King Lucius, your employer of the moment"

"Hullo, your Majesty, I daresay you know the reason of me being here"

"Why yes, and I daresay that the reason why you look like that is you've read the profiles I sent Agent Bristow"

"Yes, your Majesty, I have"

"Please Miss Zambini, call me Lucius"

"Alright, Lucius, but you will have to call me Natasha"

"Fine Natasha, lets go to the palace, after you"

King Lucius opens door for her and she slides in and soon enough they arrive at the palace.

"Oh my, it's wonderful"

"Why thank you, it was built by my great-grandfather. William, will you please show Miss Natasha, to her room"

"Certainly, your majesty. Right this way Miss Natasha"

"Just Natasha, if you please"

"Certainly, here is your room, I will be coming in an hour to get you for dinner, his majesty and the prince's dress formally and have picked out a wardrobe for you it is in your closet"

"Why thank you William, goodbye"

"Goodbye Miss"

Anna takes a 20 min nap, then another shower and picks a long backless, black dress with a plunging neck line and a slit up to her thigh. She then swept up her hair into an elegant bun with a few pieces curled down, a diamond necklace and earring set were on her dresser with a note that said it was a gift from the princes, she put them on reapplied her makeup and put on heels. As she was slipping on her shoes a knock on the door was heard.

"Miss, are you ready"

"Just a minute, William, there all ready" Anna answered as William walked Anna to the dining room; they chatted until they got to the door and William asked one last question.

"You look very nice, Natasha, may I ask a personal question?"

"Certainly William, what is it?"

"How does your dress stay on?"

"Double sided tape, girls best friend"

"Ahh, I see, well now I will have to, how you Americans say it, oh yes feed you to the sharks"

"You have a wonderful sense of humor, William and thank you for the compliment, and for the record you're not supposed to know I am American"

"Oh terribly sorry miss"

"Tis, quite alright sir, but I must be going"

A few minutes earlier downstairs, King Lucius is having a conversation with his sons about Anna.

"Boys, boys, I have an announcement to make, we have a visitor, she is the daughter of one of my very close friends, you are to be on your very best behavior, now I will not be attending dinner because I have business, but William will be here and will report any misbehavior to me, understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, now go easy on her she hasn't seen a decent looking guy in months, and her fiancée just left her"

"Aye, why is it that we always get used goods" Draco mumbled as Anna walked in.

"For your information, Draco, I am still a virgin, thank you very much"

"Oh Miss Natasha, you've caught us in a bad moment, do excuse his behavior" King Lucius apologized, flustered as he looked at Anna.

"Now Lucius, what did we talk about before about names, and his behavior is quite normal for a sixteen year old boy, although, I hope they mature with age." said Anna with her eyes twinkling.

"Sorry, Natasha, but I will be attending business and am unable to dine with you"

"I'll think, I will manage"

"Good, now after dinner, boys will you show her around the palace"

"Yes father" both boys said in unison as their father walked out the door.

Blaise jumps to pull out her chair for her and apologize for his brothers actions, while Draco however can not say a word because he is staring at the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Draco dear, I do believe you are drooling"

"Oh, right drool, sorry about my comment earlier" Draco apologized again breaking his stare and wiping up the drool that has colleted on his chin.

"Oh posh, it's quite alright, I've gotten much worse"

"Like what" Blaise asked, leaning forward and looking intently at Anna, as she ate.

"Well for a long time, people thought I was a lesbian, so there were all those insults, then when people found out my fiancée left me for a man…yeah I won't go into detail"

"Wow that must have been awful" Blaise sympathized, looking sorry for once in his life.

"Actually, it wasn't it gave me, my wonderful biting wit and sarcasm"

All laugh, as the dishes are cleared and Anna poses a question.

"So boys, what do you do here for fun?"

"Clubbing, want to go tonight?" Draco says quite quickly looking very much like an eager school boy.

"Sure I would love too, Blaise will you be going?"

"No, I'm going to work on my charms for a while, then play Quidditch"

"Ok, well Draco, just come and get me when you want to go, my room is in between y'alls"

"Ok" Draco replies as he gets up from the table.

"Well boys thank you for the wonderful dinner; I am going to my room to rest for a bit and call a few friends"

Anna gets up from the table and goes to her room takes off the dress and wonders around in her boy short underwear and a tank top looking for her phone.

'A ha here it is, I wonder what Alli is doing, well lets find out' Anna thinks while she dials Alli's number and waits impatiently while the phone rings.

"Ermuph, 'erlo"

"Alli?"

"Si"

"Sup"

"Anna its frickin 3 in the morning, and you called me to ask me whats up!"

"Sorry, I forgot about the time change, I'll hang up if you want"

"NO! You are going to tell me what you are doing and why you are so far away you have to worry about time change!"

"Fine, do you remember last week on the news it showed the really hott prince guy that got cursed at by a group of Deatheaters in a club?"

"Yeah, but I thought he looked like that stuck up kid Hermione went to Hogwarts with"

"Well, I'm on an island in Indonesia, protecting him and his older brother"

"Frikin A, woman"

"Tell me about it, I'm going clubbing with Draco, the one who got cursed at, later tonight, so what should I wear"

"Clubbing, you get to go freakin clubbing! And why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you idiot, I am on an assignment! Now what should I wear?"

"Humm, lets see, your tight black pants, gold belt, and your black shirt with the plunging neckline and your gold chains, gold eyes and a hint of lippie and of course gold sparkles"

"Now that is why I love you, you should see this closet, the king picked formal stuff for me to wear and some of it I don't even know how to get on!"

"I am soo coming…you can't stop me"

"Fine come…but don't tell a single person or I will lose my job"

"I will call you when I get there…bye"


	4. Chapter 3

"Natasha are you ready?" Draco said knocking on the door.

"Yeah hold on let me get my I.D." Anna called from inside, checking her reflection in the mirror on last time.

She walked out and twirled around whilst Draco stared dumbly at her.

"You likey?"

"Me likey!"

"Ok caveman, wipe the drool and let's go!"

"Hey! I am not drooling"

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"You aren't so let's get a move on!"

They both climb into a limo and it takes them to Club Bang, a new club that just opened, Draco gets out and opens the door for Anna, all of the sudden, the wizard paparazzi come out of no where yelling "Whose the new lady, Draco?" "What happened to Lisa, Draco?" "Is he any good in bed, miss?"

"None of your business, she broke up with me, and you will have to ask her" Draco answered stiffly as he glared at all of the reporters, barley cracking a smile on his last answer.

"He is of course" Anna yelled quickly as she was dragged into the V.I.P. section of the club and all the girls start drooling over Draco until they see Anna.

"Who is she Draco?"

"Are you abandoning us, Draco?"

"Is she prettier than us, Draco?" All girls asked in unison as they headed for Draco.

Draco seeing them, grabs Anna and says:

"AGG! lets go dance Natasha"

"Ritey-o then babe"

He then drags Anna out on to the dance floor and starts grinding on her, and Anna of course being no stranger to booty dancing returns the favor.

"Hey, you're good"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know most girls, my dad has over to meet us are kind of stuck up"

"Well, gee I didn't know you had such high standards"

"Nice use of sarcasm"

"It's inherited"

"Really…"

"No I'm adopted"

"Smart ass"

"Thanks"

"You're funny"

"Do you always get attacked?"

"By whom, women or the paparazzi?"

"Both"

"Yeah but luckily for them I don't really have bodyguards, my dad thinks they are for sissies"

"Hmm really then why the hell did he hire me?" Anna pondered as Draco tried to get her attention.

"Natasha…"

"Yeah"

"Could we take a break, I need a drink"

"Sure"

Draco and Anna walk of the dance floor and into a private room, where Anna's cell phone rings and Draco leaves to grab drinks.

"Hullo?"

"I'm here!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES! I am standing in the airport looking like an idiot arguing with you on the phone!"

"Really" Anna squeals as she realizes that Allison is not lying to her.

"No, I am sitting in South Carolina, lying to you…yes really!"

"I will be there in 10 min flat but don't say anything kks?"

"Scouts honor"

"Later"

Draco walks back over with a beer for him and an apple martini for Anna.

"Umm Dray"

"Yeah babe"

"We need to go to the airport"

"What for?"

"My sister is here"

"I didn't know you had a sister"

"There is a lot you don't know about me"

"Fine we will go"

Anna jumps up and down and hugs Draco, whilst a tabloid news reporter looks on. They jump in the limo and speed over to the airport, where Anna runs and hugs Alli and starts chattering incessantly with her.

"You are my twin, ok? And your name is Kellie!"

"Right!"

"Draco, this is my twin Kellie"

"You all don't look alike"

"We are fraternal twins"

"Ahh, so where will she be staying?"

"In my room of course"

"Damn, so no late night visits then?"

"Nope, sorry big boy"

"Oh My God, Tasha who is that fine looking boy over there?"

"Oh that's, my cousin…" Draco says as he looks over his shoulder at the mystery boy.


	5. Chapter 4

"Jesse…Hey Jess over here" Draco calls waving his hands at Jesse.

"Jesse? As in Jesse McPherson? Are you serious?" Alli and Anna say in unison as they stare at Jesse.

"Yeah why would I joke? It's not like he's a big star…right?"

"Umm well….In my world he is" Alli says blushing and starting to daydream and drool.

"Hello Draco, I thought you were sending William to get me" Jesse asks as he walks over and shakes Draco's hand.

"I was but Natasha, here had to come get her twin and Tasha and I were clubbing, so here we are" Draco explains, motioning toward Anna and Allison.

"Sweet, hey I'm Jesse" says Jesse as he holds out hand to Allison, but Alli being overwhelmed just stares at Jesse's hand, Anna steps in and takes his hand and shakes it.

"Hi, I'm Natasha and this is my twin Kellie, please excuse her she has muggle friends in the States that send her music and stuff, so she knows who you are" Anna explains, gesturing toward Alli.

"Oh, that explains the blank stare, huh" Jesse answers knowingly and winks at Anna.

"Yup"

"Well let's continue this little powwow in the limo, my curfew is almost here" Draco interjects grabbing Anna's hand and drags her toward the car.

"Sorry Dray, Kellie stop drooling and follow me" Anna calls over her shoulder, startling Allison out of her daydream.

"I am NOT drooling, sorry for my twin's introduction, I am Kellie" Kellie says indignantly, glaring at Anna and takes Jesse's hand and shakes it.

"Hi, Kellie nice to meet you"

Everyone walks toward the car and William drives them back to the palace. Where they all say goodnight to each other and tiptoe in to their respective rooms. In Anna's room, Allison and Anna talk as they unpack Allison's stuff.

"ANNA! I can't believe you let me make a complete fool out of myself! Thanks a bunch twin" Allison screeches at her as she elbows her in the side.

"I couldn't help it, you looked like an idiot! Start unpacking your stuff, I'm going to take a shower"

Anna walks in the bathroom and takes a shower, when she gets out she notices a door and being of course a agent she leans up against the door to see if she can hear anything and what she hears is Draco and Jesse talking.

"So, Draco not even 3 weeks after you and Pansy break up, you have a new chick" Jesse says suspiciously looking at Draco to gauge his reaction.

"No, I was just taking her clubbing; she's one of dad's friend's daughters" Draco replies looking down and blushing.

"Ohh…right that's why you were looking at me like that when I started flirting with her, dude you got it bad" Jesse teases, knowing that Draco is going to change the subject.

"Whatever, listen you can do whatever I'm going to take a shower" Draco replies as he storms out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

'Crap! Umm what am I going to do…there look like I just got out of the shower' Anna thinks hurriedly as she wraps a towel around her and steps out of the shower.

"DRACO!"

"Sorry….I forgot our bathrooms were connected, I didn't see anything, I promise"

"That's ok; you just startled me that's all"

"Oh well, if you're done, may I take one"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning… good night"

"Good night, Tasha"

Anna walks out of the bathroom to find Allison rolling on the floor with laughter and asks her "Pray, tell maid what do you find so funny?"

"Well my lady, I have never heard you so formal with a fling…are you falling for him?"

"A fling? This is strictly business, you know I don't have time for a boyfriend and no I'm not falling for him, and now you and Jesse might be something…the boy's rooms connect to ours through a bathroom"

"You know I have Tim at home"

"I thought you guys were on break?"

"We are but…"

"Kel…when are you going to see that he is using you!"

"I know it's just so hard to let go…I mean three years down the drain that sucks"

"Well you can start afresh here; you can be anybody you want to be here because no one knows that you are you"

"That's a good idea and I will deal with Tim, when I leave"

"That's the spirit, now lets get some sleep, maybe we will do something interesting tomorrow with the guys"

The next morning Anna awakes to find a note from Alli.

_Tasha_

_Jesse has invited me on a horseback ride and brunch. I will be back by lunch._

_Much love_

_Kel_

'Back by lunch my butt! Well looks like she took my advice…hmm wonder what time it is...11 o'clock holy crap! I'd better get up and see if Draco is awake yet and check on Blaise' Anna thinks hurriedly as she slips on a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt that says "Yes, No, Maybe so... Hey I love that song! Be the Beer on Broadway" on the front and "Co-Author/Director 2005"and walks downstairs to the kitchen to find Draco and Blaise slumped at the table, looking very tired

"Hey guys! Why the tired looks? Didn't you guys get enough sleep?"

Mumbles and inaudible answers are heard, as Jesse and Allison enter the kitchen fully dressed and awake and a little damp.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Jesse chirps as he dances around the kitchen looking for food.

"And why are you so chipper, its eleven o'clock and you are awake" Draco grumbles as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes and starts eating.

"I had a wonderful time with your twin, Kellie this morning and we went for a swim"

"Good, she needs someone fun…she gets a little serious sometimes"

"Just because I prefer to stay at home and watch TV doesn't mean that I am serious"

"Just weird"

"Thanks, Tasha you're such a nice sister"

"Ladies are you ready for your tour"

"Sure"

"O.k. this way first, great hall, ballroom, conference room, master suite, grand staircase, yall know the upstairs soo outside…the pool, stable, tennis court, Quidditch field etc."

"Thank you, William anyone up for a swim in the pool?"

"Me" Draco squealed, sounding much like a little girl.

"That's only 'cause you want to see her in her bikini" Jesse teases Draco, as Draco turns a bright shade of red.

"Jealous, Jesse-boy" Draco retorts as he cocks his eyebrow.

"No, I gots my own" Jesse replies as he grabs Alli around the waist and pulls her closer to him "See".

"Easy boys, no fights over girls there is enough to go around" Anna teases the boys as they sit and glare at each other.

"Really…."all three boys ask in unison.

"Yes, because I invited someone else to come see us for a day…is that ok?" Alli asked them.

"Who?" whispers Anna.

"Kat, she doesn't know though kks?" Alli whispered back.

"Oh, right o.k., when does she arrive?"

The doorbell rings and William goes to open it to reveal Kat. Kat is a much darker (as in clothing) version of Anna and Kat is wearing tight, black jeans and a short black baby-tee with the words "World's Biggest Smartass" written in lime green, and Blaise this time was stunned at a woman's beauty.

"Hey Kat!"

"Hey, whats with caveman"

"Oh that's Blaise; he'll come around eventually…so how was your flight?"

"Tolerable"

"Right, so we were just about to go swimming, pack a suit?"

"Of course, and lose a chance to show off this great bod, not a chance, last one to the pool is a rotten egg"

"It's on" Blaise said

"So…caveman speaks, your name was Blaise right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you"

"Everything…later caveman"

Anna, Alli and Kat run up to Anna's room and change in to their swimsuits, Alli's is a white string-bikini, showing off her six-pack and her gigantic butt and she has a sarong and flip-flops to match, Anna's is a turquoise boy-short and bikini top with black around the edges showing off her great legs and boobs, she also had a sarong and flip-flops to match, Kat's was black, turquoise, and white stripped, showing off her porcelain skin and boobs also, after changing the girls talk quietly telling Kat about the name change, then they race downstairs and jump in the pool seconds before the guys

"Ha, Ha, guys look who's the rotten egg" Anna taunted.

"Shut up Tasha, you guys must have cheated" Draco shot back.

"Oh that's it, you little wanker, I'll show you who cheated" Anna proceeds to jump out and chase Draco around the pool before tackling him into the pool.

"Ha, I go-" Anna never finished her sentence because Draco dunked her in the middle of it, this seem to be a signal for the other guys because they jump in and start splashing and dunking the other girls. After about thirty minutes of play fighting, the guys start up a water volleyball game and the girls get out to sunbathe and gossip (acourse!).

"So Al-Kel, what's the story with you and Jesse?"

"Umm, well Tim and I are on "break" so I decided to have some fun here and have a fling"

"So, Kat you liken caveman?"

"He's o.k. I really don't know but it's good to have a little fun here, its soo beautiful I wish I could stay longer"

"Maybe you could, Dad's going to be gone for a few months and we need all the company we can get" Blaise interjected "Are you ladies ready? We thought that we could take a nap and chill, then have a light dinner and go clubbing, that good with you?"

"O.k. but I don't think Kat packed any clubbing clothes, so you guys can rest and Kat and I will go shopping" Allison replied.

"Umm, I'm going to stay here and rest, I don't feel so good, o.k.?" said Anna.

"Sure, that's fine Tasha, Blaise and I are going to hang out in the rec room, it's at the end of our wing" Draco said.

"Right" Anna answered.

Anna, Kat and Allison depart for their room, were Allison and Kat get ready to go shopping, Anna changes into some sofies and a tank top, and then she wishes Kat and Allison goodbye.


	6. Chapter 5

After Allison and Kat leave, Anna walks back up to her wing and into Draco's room, looking for things about his ex-girlfriend Pansy. Anna knows that Pansy came from a prominent Deatheater family and that she went to school with Draco and Hermione but that is about it. She looks all over and can find nothing until she trips over Jesse's suitcase and falls on her stomach. Anna can see a shoe box under Draco's dresser. She opens it and finds old love letter and junk like that. Anna is about to put it down when a folded piece of paper catches her eye. She unfolds the paper and reads.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you find this note and are not mad at me; I do love you very much but the whole spying on Voldemort for the light side kind of freaked me out. I hope you find someone that can handle of the drama that goes along with being your girlfriend and wife. I also hope they love you as much as I did, and you her. Have a nice life and many happy memories._

_Love_

_Pansy_

Anna is absorbed in her thoughts about the letter, when her special cell phone rang. She quickly answers it and puts the box back.

"Hello?"

"Agent Granger we have some important news"

"And so do I, you first"

"We have just received intelligence that King Lucius has apparated to the Riddle Mansion in England three days ago and has not been heard from since, what is your news?"

"Well, I was snooping through Draco's room and found a letter from his ex-girlfriend; it seems that Draco was spying for the light side."

"Well, that information will help us greatly we will check in as soon as we here more the King"

"Ritey-o-then"

"Good day"

Anna hangs up her phone and calls Allison and Kat to see where they are at.

"Yo"

"Hey!"

"Are you and Kat done yet?"

"Nope, but we are close, I found a perfect outfit for you for tonight, you just have to wear it, k?"

"Fine I will, so how much longer, because I was thinking of going for a ride with Blaise and try to find something out"

"An hour or so, that enough time?"

"Yup, thanks a bunch, later"

"Over and out"

Anna hangs up that phone, and wanders down to the rec room to see what the guys are up to. She walks in and Blaise is the only one to greet her, Jesse and Draco are absorbed in a video game.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You ride right?"

"As in horses, yeah I do"

"Would you like to go for a quick ride with me? I just called Kellie and her and Kat are going to be another hour or so"

"Sure, are you going to bring your cell?"

"Yeah, hold on let me get Draco's attention"

"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

"Yeah"

"Blaise and I are going riding, we will be back in an hour, you and Jesse are to stay put and call me if you are going anywhere"

"Yes, mother…."

"Hmmm, k not going to reply to that comment, goodbye!"

Anna and Blaise saddled up their horses and went on a nice ride on the beach. Halfway through the ride Anna's agent phone rings and she excuses herself from Blaise for a minute.

"Hello"

"Agent G, the is Agent B speaking we have more information about this Jesse cousin, he is posing as an American pop star to recruit people for the dark side, King Lucius is going on a raid tonight with the Deatheater and we will have Aurors capture him here in England. Meanwhile you are to stay put and try to convince Jesse and Blaise to convert to the light side.

"Yes, sir. I have to go"

Anna hangs up her phone and shakes her head thinking, 'She just had to fall in love with the bad one, just had to. Great I'm probably going to lose my job and I just graduated too, god flip it!'

"Who was that?"

"My dad, just checking on me and telling me whats going on at home. Let's go back to the castle, Kellie and Kat should be back by now."

Anna and Blaise ride back to the castle and enter which is eerily quiet. As Anna looks around she gets nervous and pulls Blaise behind her and pulls out her wand.

"You have your wand right?" Anna asks Blaise

"No, I left it on my bed stand"

"Be quiet and stay behind me at all times."

As they creep up the stairs, Anna gets this awful feeling, she checks Draco's room, her room and then Blaise's room. When they get to the rec room Anna opens the door and there on the couch are Alli and Jesse asleep, and Kat and Draco playing a video game.

Anna puts away her wand and announces "We're Home!"

"Ahh, did y'all have fun?" Kat asked looking away from the game.

"Yeah but it looks like you had more, Alli lets go get ready, with us three and only one bathroom this should take awhile" Anna quipped as she ran up the stairs. "I got first dibbs!"

"No fair I was asleep!" Allison yelled after her, "and I was busy" called Kat.

"Dude" Blaise says after the girls left, "Natasha had like a freak out when we got back and she won't tell me why and she got some weird phone call while we were riding, you don't think she knows about dad and Jess do you?"

"Nah, all she knows is that she was sent here to please her father, now since the girls have taken over our bathroom, lets use a guest one" Draco answered.

The guys and girls finish showering and get dressed. Anna is dressed in a very slinky white mini-dress with a plunging neckline and white sparkles and makeup. Kat is dressed in her usual black skirt and halter top with black makeup and gold streaks in her hair. Allison is dressed in a baby blue sparkly halter and a white mini skirt with blue streaks in her hair and crystal designs on her arms. As the girls descend down the stairs, the guys take their arms and lead them to the limo, once at the club the girls run to the dance floor and the guys get drinks and check out the V.I.P. room.

"Hey Kellie? I need to talk to you." Anna yelled over the music.

"Sure un momento!" Alli yelled back. She whispered to Kat where her and Anna were going and followed Anna.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Umm o.k. I don't know how to put this but Jesse is working for the dark side, o.k.?"

"God fuck it! Why did you tell me now?"

"Just enjoy your time with him now and try to convert him, and be safe please".

With that the girls walk back in the club and join the guys in another V.I.P. room, after several hours of clubbing, the girls go back to the castle and Kat sleeps in Blaise's room, Anna and Draco share her room, and Allison and Jesse stay up all night talking because Alli confronted him about the dark side thing.

'Cause that boy has some 'splain too do! A/n: get it hee hee hee, god I am so dumb!


	7. Chapter 6

The peace of a sleeping house in the morning, the sunlight streaming in, birds chirruping, and brrrring, brrrring "Ah crap!" Anna exclaims as she feels around for her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Natasha. How are my boys?" King Lucius asked over the phone.

"Umm...they are just fine, not making any trouble. How are you?" Anna asked bewildered, thinking 'Is he not supposed to be in jail?'

"I'm fine, considering the fact that I am sitting in a jail cell right now in Azkaban, could you possibly stay a few more….months, and I will pay you extra." King Lucius replied.

"Sure, I'll new some more clothes but I'll manage, listen your son is waking up, I have to go" Anna said hurriedly as Draco started stirring.

"My son? You mean that…." King Lucius never finished his sentence because Anna hung up on him, as Draco rolled over.

"Mornin, beautiful, who was that?"

"Your dad, he says hello"

"MY DAD, did you tell him about..." Draco asked gesturing between him and Anna.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I told your dad about us, geez Draco I expected better of you!" Anna scolded.

"I'm sorry, I am kind of paranoid…long story" Draco said as he shrugged apologetically.

"Its k, we should go fix some breakfast and tell the others..."

"Tell them about what…?"

"Your dad is in Azkaban"

"Right… let's go eat!"

"Boys all they think about is food" Anna thought, shaking her head and following Draco down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen, Alli and Jesse were cooking, Brandon was slumped over at the table and Kat was gone.

"Good Morning! Did Kat leave?" Anna asked Alli.

"Yeah, Blaise looks soo sad; maybe we should try to cheer him up."

"Nah, the only thing that would cheer him up would be Kat, and obviously she's not here. Besides he'll get over it, he always does." Jesse whispered to the both of them, "Now, stop planning and help me with breakfast".

"Fine" Alli said sighing, but then Jesse grabbed her and dragged her over to the stove kissing her neck the whole way.

"I see that ya'll worked everything out" Anna said looking sadly at Alli; she had hoped that Alli would break it off with Jesse. Anna didn't want Alli's heart to be broken again.

"Now beautiful, why the sad face? You should be happy". Draco whispered in her ear, hugging Anna from behind.

"I'm just worried for her, that's all. She doesn't need another broken heart"

"Jesse will take good care of her…I promise; now what about this lovely breakfast they have cooked for us?"

"I'm not hungry, I have to call someone, you tell them about your dad" Anna whispered as she walked out to the terrace, dialing her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Julie?"

"Anna!"

"Yeah its me, umm I need for you to come and talk some sense into Alli, she's fallen again."

"With who?"

"Jesse McPherson"

"Right and I'm the Queen of England, who's married to Orlando Bloom."

"Seriously, listen just go to the airport and some one will be waiting to take you here, tell no one….it's an assignment and Allison just had to tag along…oh and by the way, Alli is Kellie and I am Natasha, we are fraternal twins…make up a new name for yourself…cya in a few hours bye!" Anna hangs up goes back inside and eats breakfast. After breakfast the couples split up to go do things. Jesse and Alli went horseback riding and picnicking and Anna and Draco went to the pool and played tennis. Blaise mopped around the house until the door bell rang at noon.

"William, William, answer the door…fine then I will" Blaise yelled, stomping over to the door. "Kitty-Kat……….is that you? I thought you...oof" Blaise crashed onto the floor, Kat standing over him. "Alright boys, grab him and let's go" and with that order they were gone. When the couples got back they noticed that the house was particularly quiet. Anna, Allison, and Jesse all pulled out their wands and made a semi-circle around Draco who was looking quite bewildered. "What are you…" he started to say but Anna shushed him. They went into all the rooms and couldn't find Blaise anywhere, as they started to move toward the front door, they bumped in to Julie. "Ahh! Oh Jules, it's just you. Did you check down here?"

"Yeah, no one down here" Julie replied. With that everyone put their wands away and turned to Draco who demanded "Will someone please tell me why you all freaked out and where the hell is my brother!"

Allison and Jesse sighed, "Anna you want to tell him?"

"But her name is Natasha not Anna" Draco said slowly looking at Jesse.

"Yeah I will, go get Jules settled and then call Lucius, and Agent B." Jesse went to go call people and Allison took Julie upstairs to fill her in and start searching the grounds. Anna took Draco into his father's study and locked the doors.

"O.k. Dray, first of all my name is Annalsie Marie Granger, not Natasha. Second, after the incident in the club with your brother, your dad called his old friend in the Wizard Secret Agency in the U.S. Your dad wanted a trained W.S.A. agent, to bodyguard his children but it would look weird if this old man started following you around. So your father requested an agent your age…which would be me."

"You mean, you were paid to watch me and Blaise? So that explains your episodes but what about Jesse's and Kellie's?"

"O.k., Kellie's real name is Allison; she is my best friend and also a retired spy. Jesse works for the dark side as well as your father, which is the reason why he is in jail."

"Well, I knew he was doing that stuff, I mean he is my father but where is Brandon?"

"I do not know, we believe that a weapons deal of his went bad and now Voldemort wants him but also several other deals of his went bad to so many people want him right now…I fear I may lose my job because I was out with you instead of being with Blaise."

"Aww shit Nat-Anna, I'm really sorry, we'll find Blaise and you will keep your job…I promise" Draco finished grabbing Anna and pulling her in to a hug.

"Why are you being nice to me? I expected something along the lines of 'eww a mudblood, get away' from the descriptions my cousin gave me"

"What?"

"My cousin, Hermione Granger"

"Your related too the Mudblood Know it all?"

"The one and only"

"Oh, well that doesn't matter now, I've already fallen…I mean befriended you, your relatives are not going to change that"

"Aww, you're so sweet" Anna smiled and leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. He blushed and Jesse barged in.

"Hey Anna, I found something…"

"What Jesse?"

"Kat, you know that girl who came and stayed here, well it looks like she is part of the extremist group that Blaise was selling guns to."

"No way, really? damn she was one of my best friends, talk about betrayal, shit!"

"Hey guys? Jules is settled, I say we forget about this thing, we have an entire palace to ourselves let's have a party!" Alli called down leaning over the stairs.

"Yeah, we can invite all of Blaise's friends and try to find out more about this group, I think Chris would know something" Draco said to Jesse.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Draco, Where is the speaker that goes up here?" Anna yelled from the game room.

"Somewhere down here, why don't you let the others take care of that and come take a shower with me?" Draco yelled back.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" Anna said leaning over the railing looking devilishly at Draco and smirking.

"You know the usual…" Draco replied starting to walk up the stairs toward her.

"O.k. but you have to catch me first" Anna called over her shoulder as she ran for the east wing.

"Ugg you slut! You are soo dead!" Draco yelled racing after her. After several trips around the east wing, Anna decided to vanish her clothes and throw herself in to the tub she had found in King Rupert's room. A few minutes later Draco runs in and skids across the floor landing unceremoniously in the tub with his clothes on.

"Grace and Beauty rides again" Anna cracked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Draco growled as he floundered in the deep end of the tub.

"Aww do you need help getting out of those wet clothes?" Anna asked seductively, licking her lips and moving toward Draco.

"Absolutely" Draco said closing the distance between them and planting a big wet kiss on her lips. Anna responded immediately by pushing off Draco's jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Running her hands up and down his chiseled chest, she started unbuckling his pants and pulling them down to his ankles where he kicked out of them. Anna broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes, "We are going too fast" she said.

"I know sweetie, but you are just so damn beautiful and irresistible and sweet and funny and gorgeous and just so perfect. I can't help but want you to be with me forever. I know as soon as you find Blaise and my dad gets out of jail I will never see you again and I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Draco said looking down at the beautiful creature he held in his arms, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Dray, that was beautiful and I want to be with you also but with me being an agent and all it would never work" Anna said smiling sadly.

"Why wouldn't it work, Anna? You love me and I love you. Love always conquers, right? Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco interrupted, watching Anna's face turn from sadness to anger.

"THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE NOW IS TO SPY ON YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! ALSO I COME FROM A MUGGLE FAMILY, MUGGLES! YOU FATHER WOULD NEVER LET YOU BE WITH ME! NEVER! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT JUST WOULDN'T WORK? WHY CAN'T YOU? WHY?" Anna yelled at him beating on his chest. Then pushing away from him and retreating into a corner of the tub, tears streaming down her face.

"Because Anna-banna, I have faith that love will conquer all. All of our faults and lies and doubts, because I love you will all my heart, and I am willing to leave everything I own, all the luxury and riches, just to be with you. Why won't you see that? Do you not love me?" Draco said quietly, looking at the human being in the corner, the one that he thought he knew.

"No, Dray that's not it! It's just it seems so hopeless, so impossible, so damned. It's like, you know, the one time I find happiness, fate just has to have its fun and laugh in my face. I joined the agency because I wanted a life of solitude, and I didn't want to be hurt again." Anna finished softly, looking up at Draco, tears streaming down her face.

"Aww, Anna. I would never hurt you but if you feel that way, then I guess I will just enjoy the time we have here and now" Draco whispered pulling her closer and stroking her hair. "Hey, look at me. We have a party to attend in less than an hour. You better go and get ready, not that you need too. I think that you look like a goddess anytime of the day."

"Right and I didn't even wash my hair!" Anna exclaimed

"I'll take care of that" Anna said. Draco washed her hair, and then they splashed around for a bit. After a few minutes, Anna decided to get out and go to her room, to get dressed. A few more minutes after Anna left Draco got out and drained the tub, then left to get ready for the party. When Anna walked into her room, she was greeted by a barge of questions, streaming out of Jules's and Alli's mouths.

"Hold it! One at a time I only have two ears and one of them is going deaf because someone always yells in the phone" Anna yelled, glaring at Alli. Alli grinned sheepishly before asking:

"So Anna, where did you and Draco disappear too?"

"The bathroom?"

"The bathroom?" Julie looked at her incredulously, "What were you doing for TWO WHOLE HOURS in the bathroom?"

"Taking a bath?" Anna answered looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet.

"WHAT!" Julie and Alli yelled

"Listen if y'all are going to stand there with your jaws dropped forever, you will need to excuse me I have a party to get ready for" Anna shot back saucily, sauntering away to her closet.

"She...But...How?" Jules and Alli sputtered, watching her walk away.

"You know what Al"

"What?"

"Sometimes it's just….no that doesn't sound right…Sometimes you just….nope not that either…oh fuck it! Let's just get ready for the party" Julie said.

"Nice" Alli quipped following Jules into Anna's closet. An hour and a half later, all three girls were ready and at least a half an hour late.

"Hurry up Jules! We have to make our entrance!" Anna yelled.

"Fine, I'm here" Julie snapped, skidding in to her place.

"Are we all ready?" Allison asked. The girls were lined up Anna, in the middle, wearing a black, micro mini, pleated skirt and a gold glittery, halter top with a cut going straight down the middle, revealing her belly ring and gold spike heels. Alli on Anna's left was wearing tight black jeans and a light blue tube top, cut short enough so you could see her tattoo on her hip and silver spike heels. Jules on Anna's right was the most conservative, she was wearing a white knee length skirt and a silver sparkly top, and she also had black spike heels.

"Ready and willing" Anna said giggling madly.

"You whore…let's go" Alli replied

So the girls made their grand entrance, as they descended down the stairs, all chattering ceased, and the boys knew they were ready.

"Dude Draco, look" Jesse said pointing toward the stair well.

"Our goddesses have arrived" Draco said grinning wildly. The boys walked over to the stairs and held out there arms to Anna and Allison.

"Sorry, Julie" Draco said looking sheepishly at her.

"Its o.k. I'll find someone by the end of the night" Jules said waving the couples away, "Now go have fun you two"

All through the night, the girls danced, gossiped and interrogated all of Blaise's friends. As the party closed, the girls were chock full of interesting facts about Blaise and exhausted. After the party the girls were so tired, that they fell asleep, talking about Blaise.


End file.
